


against all odds (we’re still here)

by saang



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, i wrote this because there was like no content written for them, it might be a it ooc because this is the first time im writing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saang/pseuds/saang
Summary: jack and june share a moment, im bad at descriptionstitle from we’re still here by sleeping at last
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	against all odds (we’re still here)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it 🤪

“We’re never going to find them,” June said. She felt the tension in her nose, she knew the tears would follow. She sat down, her legs dangling off the edge of the broken cement they were on. 

“Don’t say that,” Jack shook his head. He sat down next to her, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes, brimming at the surface. It pained him to see her hurting. “We’ll find them.”

“It’s been months, Jack.” She used the back of her hand to wipe away the tear that was falling down her cheek. She wiped her hand on her jeans. “I don’t think it’s even worth it anymore.”

“Hey, look at me.” Jack rested his hand on her shoulder. It was a small gesture, but it was everything June needed in that moment. She needed a lifeline, something to keep her grounded in reality. “I’m not letting you give up.”

“There’s no hope anymore. It’s like they don’t want to be found.” She looked to the city, it had fallen apart. There was no one to maintain it, there had been so many fights, so many monsters. 

“June Del Toro,” Jack stated. She looked at him at the mention of her name. “Are you giving up?” Jack said it almost as a challenge, he was hoping it would lift her spirits. June just nodded sadly.

“June,” Jack whispered. 

“I just,” June stumbled on her words. She took a breath in, it was shaky and weak. “I just can’t anymore, Jack.”

“Hey,” Jack wiped the tears off of her cheeks. “You’re the strongest person I know. Without question, not even Dirk is as strong as you.” That earned a small smile out of her.

“Really?” 

“Absolutely, and I know you can get through this, okay?” Jack said. “You don’t have to do it all alone, I am  _ always _ here for you.”

“I know you are.” The tears had started to slow. She sniffled and rubbed her nose. “Do you really think we can find them?”

“I would walk over broken glass and hot coals and I would fight a thousand versions of Rezzoch to get even the slightest chance at helping you find your parents,” Jack laughed lightly.

“Would you fight a horde of zombies?” June smiled.

“I think I already have done that.”

“Okay, show off.”

“Says you.”

Jack stood up and held out a hand to June, she took it and stood up next to him, “Back to Funland?”

“Yeah,” June looked around, a bit sadly. “I think we’re done for today.”

“Hey,” Jack brought her attention towards himself with a nudge to her shoulder. “We’ll get ‘em next time.”

“Yeah,” June said it with a hint of determination in her voice. “We will.”

Her eyes were still a little puffy from when she was crying, but she had a new aura around her. An aura of persistence. They walked for a while, running into the occasional zombie. Their hands brushed together, Jack hoped that June was doing it on purpose, but his rational brain reminded him she probably wasn’t. She was. 

Before the apocalypse, June hadn’t really thought of Jack in a romantic light, but in the months following, with Thrull and Rezzoch and the wretches and Rezzoch again, her opinion of him changed. She saw how loyal he was, how much he valued his friends, how he could make her laugh, how when he smiled his eyes crinkled. She noticed that his palms were calloused, but the back of his hands were still quite smooth. How he got that look in his eyes when he had a plan that would likely end with him getting hurt. She noticed that he was quite cute, objectively speaking. 

They were getting close to Finland, they could see the lights in the distance. She worked up a bit of courage and held Jack's hand. Hers fit so well in his. Jack turned to her so fast, she was scared he got whiplash. He looked down at their hands, then back to June’s face. She was blushing. Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

“June?” He asked.

“Jack,” June responded, their hands were still connected. Instead of answering he just looked down at their hands, and then back at her, with a confused look on his face.

“I mean, It’s not unwelcome at all, but,” Jack said.

“Look, every single day could be our last day. So, I’m not going to live a life full of regrets. I like you and I’m pretty sure you like me too, so.”

“I do like you, a lot.” Jack nodded. “But I didn’t really think you saw me that way.”

“I didn’t,” June admitted. “But the more I saw you, the more I liked what I saw.”

“Oh, really?” Jack joking raised his eyebrows, June rolled her eyes at his smug demeanour.

“You got a problem with that?” June challenged. Jack thought that maybe challenging people was her love language.

“Absolutely not,” Jack smiled. “I actually take great joy in that fact.”

June smiled and Jack could see the reflection of the lights in her eyes. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid his eyes on, he was sure of it. No waterfall, or northern lights, or sunset would ever measure up to June Del Toro. He brushed the pad of his hand over the back of her hand. She squeezed his hand in response.

“Wait,” Jack said when they were a few feet away from Funland.

“What?” She turned to face him and he grabbed her other hand. He held them both close to his chest as he stared into her eyes. They were such a beautiful deep golden brown. 

“I just want to stay in this moment a little longer, no one else, just us,” Jack told her. “I know it seems silly, but I want to just stay here for just a little while.”

“Okay,” June replied. The edges of her mouth perked up into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or a kudos if you feel so inclined 😛


End file.
